The use of voice recognition technology to control various electronic devices is widespread. One of the earliest applications of voice recognition technology was in the control of videocassette recorders and televisions.
Further, other devices such as phones may also be controlled using voice recognition technology. For example, telephones in-vehicles have been interfaced with voice recognition software to allow the vehicle operators “hands free” manipulation of the telephone, especially while the vehicle is in motion. Thus, the vehicle operator has their hands available to safely operate the vehicle.
Conventionally, speech recognition systems in automobiles allow a vehicle operator to dial a phone number and conduct other phone operations through voice commands. While these conventional systems have provided a basic means by which a vehicle operator can control a phone, these systems are known to have limited capability and are difficult to operate.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved voice recognition phone interface for operating a phone in a vehicle. The improved interface must be easy to use by first time users and have a capability to be manipulated efficiently by more experienced users.